Le chant des dragons
by Yoanncat9853
Summary: Tous commence avec un concours de chant dans la guilde de Fairy Tail et un duo Navia au rendez-vous.
1. Chapter 1

**Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail et n'ai pas le droit de poster le parole des chansons ni la traductio, désolé. Merci, autrement bonne lecture.**

A Fairy Tail se tenait un concours de musique. Les participantes filles étaient Wendy, Mirajane, Lucy et Erza. Et dans les garçons, Macao, Grey et Gajeel. Alors que Natsu allait s'inscrire, Macao s'écria :

« Eh Natsu, prépare-toi à perdre.

\- Tu peux toujours rêver.

\- Ah ouai, mais pour ça il fait déjà savoir chanté, et débile comme tu es, j'ai des doutes.

\- Ah bah tu vas être surpris…

\- De quoi ? Du fait que tu chantes encore plus mal que Gajeel ? retorqua Luxus.

\- C'est FAUX ! cria Happy, Natsu a une voix magnifique, de même que c'est mieux que Mirajane !

\- Happy… disa Natsu, ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais plus m'inscrire. Mais en échange, Juvia doit y aller à ma place.

\- Hein ?! hurla la jeune fille consternée pendant que tout le monde était sous le choc, je ne peux pas, Grey-sama n'apprécierait pas.

\- Parce qu'elle sait chanter elle ? demanda Luxus.

\- Ouai, mais, permettait moi de l'accompagnée au piano ? demanda Natsu au créateur de ce concours qui n'était qu'autre le maître la guilde.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça devrait déranger qui que se soit et encore moins que se soit interdit. A part si quelqu'un refuse, annonça le Maître. »

Tous les mages présents n'avaient aucune objection. Et c'est alors que les débats furent closes avec un groupe composait de Natsu au piano et Juvia au chant. Les inscriptions étaient terminées, il ne rester donc plus que deux jours avant le concoure. Pendant ce temps, Natsu et Juvia n'étaient pas revenus à la guilde afin de réapparaître 15 minutes avant le début de l'évènement.

L'ordre de passage était :

Wendy

Gajeel

Mirajane

Lucy

Macao

Erza

gris

Natsu & Juvia

Les sept premières personnes étaient passées, ne laissant plus que le seul duo de la compétition. Et malheureusement, le public commençait à être très fatigué, mais ceci n'avait pas l'air d'inquiéter le pianiste et la chanteuse. C'est alors que Natsu présenta leur chanson.

« Voici notre chanson, elle s'appelle 'Tsunaida te ni KISU wo'. »

Les mages applaudirent, Natsu commença sa partition sur le piano, ce qui émerveilla plusieurs de ses compagnons avant que toute la guilde avec l'harmonie de l'instrument et de la voix du mage de l'eau.

La chanson une fois fini eut de milliers d'applaudissements. Les juges avaient décidé de la faire d'elle la gagnante, ce qui entraîna une joie folle auprès de la jeune fille qui alla immédiatement demandé à Gray si ça lui avait plu. Et pour la première fois, il répondit que c'était magnifique. Et c'est alors que dans un élan de joie, Juvia remercia Natsu qui finit par s'effondrer d'amusement. Puis elle continua :

« Et aussi Natsu, Juvia voudrait que tu lui chante la chanson que tu m'as promis si on gagnait.

-C'est promesse non ? Donc c'est quand tu veux !

-Alors,… maintenant s'il vous plait.

-D'accord ! »

Natsu se prépara pour chanter la chanson demandée.

« Oh les nazes ! Vous m'écoutez ? »

Toute la guilde répondue un énorme 'Oui'. Puis Natsu reprit.

« Très bien, je vous présente ma chanson qui s'appelle 'Doubt & Trust'. »

Tous les mages étaient tous complètement choqué de la magnifique prestation de la Salamandre. Et crièrent tous, à l'exception de Juvia et Happy, un énorme « Tu déconnes là, ça ce n'est pas le Natsu qu'on connaît ! ».

« Bien sûr que non, je suis même prêt à en chanter une autre, annonça-t-il avec un air de désespéré.

-Ok, prouve que c'est bien toi qu'y a chanté, défia Gajeel.

\- Pas d'problème, celle-ci s'appelle 'Pride of Tomorrow'

Puis il remit le micro devant sa bouche et commença lors que la musique fût mise.

Là, il fallait bien avouer qu'Happy avait raison, la musique était belle et bien l'un des forts de Natsu. Plus un bruit ne sortait de la bouche de qui conque, tellement ils étaient impressionné.


	2. Chapter 2

Du côté de Juvia après le concours aux alentours de 23h/minuit

Juvia ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le fait d'avoir été remarqué par quelqu'un comme Natsu, une personne très près de son Gray-sama la rendait extrêmement heureuse. Et puis recevoir l'attention de Natsu aussi.

Elle se sentit alors bizarre, tandis qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Elle ne savait pas quel était ce sentiment, mais cela la terrifiait. Elle ne se sentait pas comme envers le Fulbuster, non, c'était un autre sentiment. Un sentiment qu'elle jurerait avoir ressentit avant, bien avant que ses souvenirs ne lui permettent de se rappeler, et même il y a deux jours.

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas cela. Chaque seconde qu'elle prenait pour rejoindre son habitat, elle avait l'impression que c'étaient les dernières qu'elle passerait dans ce monde. Là, Juvia était complètement terrifiée.

Elle avait maintenant froid. En été. Elle supposait qu'elle était malade comme elle arriva devant chez elle dans le dortoir pour fille de la guilde, Fairy Hills. Elle sortit ses clés, mais jamais celles-ci n'atteignirent la serrure de sa chambre comme elle s'effondra.

Du côté de Natsu au même moment sur la route de chez lui

Il se sentait libre d'un poids et pourtant il avait l'impression qu'un plus gros était apparu. IL n'était pas fier. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais il s'avait que cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Il sourit doucement à la forme endormie de son « fils » qui était dans ses bras. Il y a deux jours de cela, Happy l'avait défendu, lui et sa voix. Il se sentait heureux, oui, il se sentait _happy_.

Natsu rigola calmement à sa propre blague avant de…

Il se sentait mal, si mal.

« AAAAAAAAAAHH ! »

Un mal ignoble le prit alors qu'il essayait de lutter contre le mal. Il avait l'impression que son âme essayait de quitter son corps.

Happy qui se réveilla immédiatement au bruit vit alors une lumière émanée de Natsu. Celle-ci étant si puissante, l'empêcha de bien distinguer sa couleur. Quand, Natsu tomba par terre, les yeux sans vie.

L'Exceed prit de panique secoua son ami et quand il remarqua que celui-ci ne bougea carrément pas, il cria au secours.


End file.
